


Perception

by Blessed_by_Farore



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A friend inspired this fanfic idea, Action, Adventure, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda follows canon kinda doesn't, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessed_by_Farore/pseuds/Blessed_by_Farore
Summary: It really is funny just how little it takes to change someone's perception.





	1. Chapter 1

Revali was quite firm in his belief that Rito Village was the best place to enjoy mornings.

The way the sunlight reflected on the snow turned both dusk and dawn into beautiful sights. The scent of the trees in the crisp air made one feel refreshed. The music played on various instruments and songs sung by various Rito could cause anyone to feel at peace. It was a pleasant way to wake up every morning. Revali woke with the sun, as his rigorous training schedule demanded. But he always felt the mornings were rewarding in their own way. When he returned from the Flight Range after his morning run, it was to the colorful sights of his village as everyone carried on their duties.

This morning was different, however. His typical morning ritual was disrupted by a visit from the Elder. While Revali would admit that he owed the Elder a lot (the old bird and his wife was the closest thing Revali had to parents), he was not pleased by his appearance. Apparently, the princess and her insufferable little knight would be visiting Rito village once again, to record Revali's progress in the mastery of Vah Medoh, as well make any necessary adjustments if required. The Rito Champion was also certain that the princess just wanted a chance to examine some ancient Sheikah technology, and that Vah Medoh was just the perfect specimen for her studies.

So, after being reprimanded like a hatchling for his previous behavior, Revali was told to let go of any grievances he held towards the Hylian Champion and be on his best behavior as he took the princess to view Vah Medoh. Revali agreed, if only to lessen the headache he'd have if he continued the argument. Besides, as he wasn't a fully grown Rito, there was no way he could take both the princess and her knight onto Vah Medoh, so he wouldn't have to deal with too much during the day anyway. Perhaps that was why the young princess was eager to study Vah Medoh. Revali would do the same if he was forced to be shadowed by such bland company.

It didn't help that, as he returned from his training that morning, he saw some of the trainee Hylian knights. _Apparently_ , the king had started requesting that his knights be trained by other races experts to help prepare for the Calamity. Which was fair, until one noticed that the Sheikah were not sent any trainee knights at all. As well as the fact that the training started when the princess became more interested in the Divine Beasts and Guardians. One did not need to be a scholar to figure out what was really going on, and Revali was almost insulted by the very notion that his people were not skilled enough to protect the princess - even when she had her own personal body guard by her side every waking hour of the day. But the Elder already convinced Revali that that was a decision made by a concerned father and not by an arrogant king. So, he let that go.

Revali should have known that arriving early would have been a waste of time. He ended up taking a walk through the village, ignoring the hushed whispers of excitement from children and the shy looks from a certain group of female Rito. He'd gladly showcase his abilities for youth (it was better if they at least learnt _something_ from the best in the village), but Revali had no interest in searching for romance until he could spare more time. He just hoped he didn't attract the attention of the Hylian trainees he'd have to pass by. He really did not feel like dealing with them, especially when he was already not in the mood to deal with everything else the day wanted to throw at him.

"–Heard that he lost his tongue as punishment for speaking out against the king" a voice caught Revali's attention, and he couldn't help but continue listening in.

"I wouldn't be surprised" replied another, "My father told me a lot about his mother. I can't believe the king would trust the child of someone like that with the protection his own daughter."

That piqued Revali's curiosity. There was a small group of Hylian trainee knights that were getting ready for a day of hard work (rather late in the day, but Revali supposed that Hylians placed little value on dedication to one's training). They were gossiping, quite clearly about Hyrule's silent champion. Revali had heard a lot of rumors about the princess's appointed knight, but he hadn't heard anything negative at all until now. To be honest, he hadn't interacted with many Hylians... not since a... incident that he reminded himself that he wasn't going to think of ever again. Revali wondered what else these knights had to say about The Champion.

Especially when the rumors they seemed to have were very intriguing.

"Oh hey, that's the Rito Champion! Master Revali!"

A young man walked over, "Master Revali, it's an honor to meet you. Would it be too much trouble to ask for you to spare some time to train us?"

Yes. Yes, it was. But instead Revali replied with, "I'm afraid I'm rather busy this morning. The princess and her appointed knight should be arriving soon, and I'm meant to take them to Vah Medoh."

"Oh. I see" there was an obvious edge to his voice that Revali thought could have been disgust.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Revali questioned.

The young trainee quickly shook his head, "Of course not. It's just... you've seen the Hylian Champion... does his sword really look like it's magical?"

That wasn't what Revali was expecting, and he actually had to think about for a moment. He had never seen the darkness sealing sword in action. He's never had the chance to do so, the princess was completely safe and out of danger every time he had met with her, and the knight never did get the chance to settle the score with him. So, he hasn't seen the sword do anything other than rest on the hero's back. But, Revali has been near the sword. It certainly had this presence to it that made it feel alive, in a sense. Revali didn't consider himself superstitious, but even he had to admit that the sword was something else.

"I can't say I've _seen_ it do anything special" Revali shrugged.

Another boy spoke up this time, "My father says that it's a fake - he just had it made so everyone would think he's special. And that everyone's going to die because he's stopping the princess from unlocking her sacred power."

The man who approached him grimaced, "Not to mention his mother is a Sheikah - and we all know how loyal they are too the kingdom. So loyal that half of them decided form a clan dedicated to resurrecting the Calamity."

"I heard that his mother was a Yiga assassin who tried to murder the king."

"I wouldn't be surprised. He's probably part of a whole scheme to make sure we fall to the Calamity."

Revali toned them out, having heard all that he needed to hear. These were the rumors spread by those who were jealous and bigoted - two things that Hylians loved to place their pride in being. Either way, everything they said was completely unreliable. Especially the part regarding the Sheikah - Revali had forgotten that a large amount of Hylians had decided to blame the Sheikah for the creation of the Yiga clan, refusing to take any accountability for their previous king's actions, and shunned the Sheikah clan altogether.

Though Revali felt that Link having any Sheikah blood in him at all was a bit of a stretch. The red eyes of the Sheikah were a very strong trait, even those who were only half-Sheikah still carried that trait. For Link to be lacking that was already suspicious, but then there was the fact that Link didn't seem to practise any Sheikah customs either. He lacked the Sheikah style of dress, he lacked their tattoos and he lacked their emblem - something he had seen all Sheikah proudly display. The only thing that he seemed to share was the pierced ears, but Hylians and Gerudo also pierced their ears, so that held no real weight. He was definitely not born, or raised, by a Sheikah as far as Revali could tell.

As the trainees were gossiping, a young woman (not much older than Revali himself, from what he could see) made her way over to them. She wore the armor of the knights of Hyrule and had a scowl on her face she approached. Revali watched in amusement as, what must have been _their instructor,_ waited patiently for her students to stop gossiping, tapping her foot gently on the ground as she did so. When they finally caught on, the boys all stood in line, saluting the arrival of their superior.

"Dame Ashei" They greeted.

"I wasn't aware that we were having a day off. I thought we'd come to Rito Village to train, not to bother one of the Champions while insulting another, yeah" she spoke and Revali had to try to supress his laughter as he watched the young men flinch.

"Well, you see, Dame–"

"When we return to the castle, I'm going to have a talk with the weapons master. You two" and the two in question went remarkably pale, "Will be sharping every bladed weapon on castle grounds. And you two, you'll be polishing quite a lot of armor and shields when we return, yeah. Don't look at me like that, you should be glad Sir Link ain't here - he'd have kicked the crap out of you for disrespecting his mother like that. Now, the lot of you clearly aren't ready for training and you're all late. Get a move on, before I have more reasons to punish you, yeah."

That got the job done as the would-be knights scrambled to get their act together. They ran around like Cuccos who had lost their heads, and the female knight looked slightly amused by the display. Revali felt a little bit of respect for her - from what he knew of Hylians, they felt that females were lesser and required less respect when being interacted with. The fact that this young woman caused four young men to fear her wrath was remarkable. Even Revali had to admit that. With the trainees out of the way, she approached Revali.

"Master Revali, on behalf of the Knights of Hyrule, I apologize for those idiots and hope they didn't cause you too much trouble. They're not the sharpest amongst out ranks" Ashei said.

Revali tried to keep the amusement out of his tone, "That was not too difficult to figure out. You seem to have a rather blunt way of dealing with things."

"You can thank my father for that. Besides, this isn't politics - warriors have no need of ass-kissing, yeah" She then gave a slight smirk, "When those four were first assigned to me, they complained about taking orders from a woman. So, I decided I'd give them more appropriate things to complain about. After they all lost quite embarrassingly to me, they've started to be a lot more teachable."

Revali nodded at that, before the knight gave him a calculating look, "I hope you won't let their stupid rumors cloud your judgement of the Hylian Champion, yeah."

"Their claims were far too preposterous to be taken seriously" Revali tried to ignore the subtle insult there that he could have believed it, "Honestly, I don't know how the rumors of the hero possessing Sheikah blood could have occurred–"

"Oh no, that part is definitely true."

Revali should have been insulted that he was interrupted so rudely. However, at that moment, he was too busy dealing with a bit of shock. The young dame had to be pulling his leg. Surely, Revali would have been informed if that were true - at the very least, there would be some sign that he was a Sheikah, at least in part. The woman looked amused at his clear confusion and he scowled at her.

"Care to explain how the little knight is a Sheikah?" Revali asked.

"His late father, Sir Arn, was a Royal Knight and my mentor. His mother is a half-Sheikah warrior named Medilia. Neither Link nor his sister possess any physical Sheikah attributes, but they were partly raised by the Sheikah and they trained under them, yeah. Unfortunately, since becoming a knight, the king has forced Link to hide that part of himself. But it still shows, in small ways" Ashei answered with a smile before she frowned, "It's just a shame that Link hasn't been able to see his family for a while. With his mother not allowed near Castle Town, and his new duties to the princess, it's been difficult for them to meet up."

Revali had way too many questions from the information he received. Link had a sister? Link received Sheikah training? For how long? Why doesn't the king want him to express his heritage? In what 'small ways' did Link express it? If Link was raised by the Sheikah, could he speak their secret tongue? Did he know of their secret village? Has he been to their secret village? What did Link's mother do to get herself banned from Castle Town? How much of this did Mipha know? How much of this did Princess Zelda know? Revali wondered if he might be the only Champion to actually know this much about the silent knight. He's not entirely sure how he feels about that, however.

"Well, I'd best be off. Got some knights to torment, yeah" Ashei concluded, "I wouldn't mind speaking with you again, Master Revali. It was a bit fun, yeah."

Revali didn't get a chance to respond as the young woman walked off, probably to make good on her joke. He didn't even get a chance to comment on her rudeness or the information she dumped on him. It didn't matter too much, though. Rito had keen eyesight (far superior to any Hylian), so Revali was able to notice quite quickly that the princess and her appointed knight were making their way to Rito Village. The princess seemed to be ignoring her shadow with enthusiasm, though the knight didn't seem to mind at all.

That was when everything hit Revali as hard as one of Daruk's 'friendly back pats'.

The Sheikah were once known as the 'Shadows of Hylians' - silent but deadly assassins for the throne, their only concern was the well-being of the royal bloodline. That dedication had almost wiped them out of existence before, though they had managed to bounce back despite the odds not being in their favor. But now that Revali knew about the Hylian Champion's Sheikah blood, he couldn't stop seeing how obvious it truly was.

The way the knight carried himself was eerily similar to the way on-duty Sheikah did. Silent, but dangerous. Ready with a concealed blade to strike at any perceived threat. What Revali had thought was a blank face, was actually a mask - one that didn't allow his opponents to get a single read on his emotions. The Sheikah rarely lost the composure. The fact that he couldn't even surprise him that time he showcased Revali's Gale only contributed to that theory. After all, it was practically impossible to surprise a Sheikah unless one used magic; their awareness of their surroundings was just too good to be able to do so without it. The long hair that Revali had thought was ridiculously impractical was actually because the little hero probably would have worn it in a bun. All he really needed was to be displaying the Eye of Truth somewhere and there wouldn't be any doubt.

Suddenly, Revali was very grateful that Hylians lacked Rito eye sight, as it meant that he didn't have to deal with accusations of staring at the Hylian Champion. He wouldn't completely be able to deny it if they did. Though he wasn't really _staring_ as much as he was _analyzing_. He wondered to himself if he should just ask the princess's appointed knight about it, but then he realized if he admitted to being ignorant something that everyone else had known for a while, it would probably give the knight a sense of pride that he had managed to fool Revali. So, he decided to keep quiet for now.

"Hello Revali. I apologize for my sudden appearance, but I thought it would be best to catalogue the progress each champion has made with their Divine Beast" the princess greeted, "After Daruk revealed he had been having some trouble with Vah Rudania, I figured that I should at least check on everyone else."

Revali wasn't surprised at Link's lack of reaction to being treated as if he didn't exist, "I can assure you, your highness, that Vah Medoh and I are doing just fine. Though I suppose you wanted a closer examination?"

"That would be ideal. Again, I'm terribly sorry if I caused any disruption to your day" she added.

Revali shrugged, though he kept the Elder's words in mind, "Nothing to serious, just some training time I can make up for later today. I suppose it's not exactly prudent to spend time on formalities for an informal visit. I can take you to Vah Medoh right now, if your ready."

Revali never understood why Hylians always seemed to flustered and hesitant to climb onto a Rito's back. Was it too difficult for them to admit that they required assistance to fly? It wasn't a big deal to the Rito, they carried young hatchlings on their backs all the time to get them used to flying before they were able to do so on their own. And he was certain he had seen Hylians carry their young ones on their shoulders before (though he couldn't come up with a logical reason why). It better not have been because they feared being _dropped_ , as that would be rather insulting. But today, Revali kept his beak shut and waited for the princess to slowly, and awkwardly, wrap her arms around him as he prepared to take off.

Link was silent the whole time, not even hinting if he was offended or concerned. He looked at Revali and Princess Zelda calmly, and the pride of the Rito couldn't get away from him fast enough. Even though the increased speed meant that the princess tightened her hold him, it was worth it to get out of that uncomfortable, piercing gaze of the hero.


	2. Chapter 2

"Remarkable. It definitely appears that each Divine Beast is modelled specifically so that those of the race designed to pilot it will have the least difficulties navigating it. Though it does seem possible for those of other races to do so, it seems like it would require additional tools and equipment to do so" The princess mused, "Perhaps it was designed that way to motivate the different races to rely on each other to seal away the Calamity."

Once upon a time, Revali would have stated that Princess Zelda was the only Hylian Revali could tolerate. Clearly, he had made that assumption a little bit early. He wasn't sure if he felt pity for his fellow Champions who must have dealt with so much worse of the princess's gushing, or exasperation at the fact that he was stuck in that situation. He humored the idea of getting Medoh to tilt a little to the side and feigning a disconnect between him and the Beast, but after he had showcased how easily piloting Vah Medoh came to him, it seemed unlikely that the princess would fall for it. Besides, Link would probably find out and attempt to get retribution. It would be a shame if he had to kill the hero he was meant to protect and assist.

Despite the fact that there was a decent amount of distance between them now, Revali still could not escape the thoughts of the Hylian Champion. Or the half-Hylian Champion. The Rito wonders if there is a way he could study his clothing without seeming weird. After all, there had to be something physical that hinted at Link's Sheikah heritage. Anything that could answer a few of the many questions he was left with. He resented that he didn't see it before, the signs were all there. All that was missing was the Eye of Truth the Sheikah proudly displayed.

Revali allowed himself to be slightly comforted by the knowledge that the princess most likely wasn't aware of it. After all, as irritating as the knight was, he still would have been able to satisfy her curiosity on a number of things. Things only the Sheikah would have any knowledge one. The princess would have been much more comfortable if she was aware she was being escorted by a Sheikah rather than just some Hylian with a sword. However, that only brought further questions. Why would one go through so much trouble to hide something that they could benefit from other people knowing? Wouldn't the princess's appointed knight want the princess to be easier to follow around?

He also couldn't understand why the little hero wouldn't have felt the need to discuss it with the Champions. Revali was certain Mipha knew - heard something about them being childhood friends once - but he wasn't so sure if the others did. Urbosa apparently met him the same day Revali had, but Daruk seemed at least somewhat familiar with the silent knight. There couldn't be any tactical reason behind hiding it either. In fact, there were probably a lot of ways it could benefit the others if everyone knew about it.

Despite all that, Revali had already decided that he wasn't going to be the one to bring it up to the princess. He was not prepared enough to deal with that discussion.

"Revali" the tone was different this time, which was what caught the Rito's attention, "Could I trouble you with a more... personal question?"

He already knew where this was going, but even he couldn't handle how pathetic that tone was. So, he decided to break the mood a little bit with a dramatic sigh, "Yes, I'm single. No, I'm not interested. I know it's heartbreaking, but that's just how it is - I haven't the time for that kind of commitment in my life."

"No! I mean, I didn't–" when she faced Revali, her fear and embarrassment turned to amusement and embarrassment, "Din's Ire... It's not polite to frighten a princess like that, Revali."

"My apologies, princess. I must have been mistaken" he replied.

"Clearly, an honest mistake" the she used tone was teasing and suggested otherwise, "Anyway, I was wondering… Your ability, Revali's Gale… How did you come to master it? What made you realize you could master it?"

Revali saw the question for what it really was, "Wouldn't it be best to ask another champion, your highness? They all have their own abilities that they have mastered, and with quite a lot more confidence than my own."

"You came up with a technique that had never existed - there isn't even a record of a similar existing power - and mastered it. I have an ability that has been in my family before history can recall, and can't seem to even get a spark of that power. So yes, I feel like it would be worth my time to ask you on your own experiences. Perhaps I'll realize what I'm doing wrong" It wasn't hard to notice the way the princess clenched her hand that that last sentence.

"That isn't an easy question to answer, princess" Revali finally answered, "It's hard to describe. The idea for my gale came from a dream. The technique itself is hard to explain the process of - at least in terms of it's creation. I suppose you could say that I knew I could do it since I thought it up, and merely practised until I achieved it. But that doesn't exactly help with your situation, now does it?"

Zelda laughed without humor, "It's a lot more information than I've ever gotten on my own powers. All I know is that I supposedly will awaken it through prayer. That might be why I can't access it though - why would the goddess bless someone like be with her power."

_"That boy is a living reminder of her own failures. Well, at least that's how the princess sees him."_

Urbosa's words from the ceremony decide to ring through Revali's mind, and he couldn't help the wave of pity that coursed through him. Being constantly surrounded by those who succeeded in their roles against the Calamity. Especially when forced to be shadowed by one every second of each day. Still, he said nothing to princess. His pity alone would not change things. This was war they were facing, there were lives at stake, so he couldn't afford to coddle the princess. She need to unlock her sealing powers. After all, that was a major part of the counter strategy. So all Revali could do is leave the princess to her thoughts, unable to come up with a way to change the subject without upsetting Hylian royalty.

He was spared from the awkward silence when the princess's stomach had decided to make itself known.

The princess's face flushed at that, "I hadn't realized that we had been up here for long..."

"I'm sure someone at the village would be happy to prepare something for you" Revali replied.

"Perhaps later. I don't wish to leave just yet. Has Urbosa told you the news yet?" the princess asked suddenly, and Revali's expression must have answered her because she continued, "She had a long talk with my father about a way to unlock my sealing powers, or at least increase the likelihood that I will. As persuasive as she must have been, I know what she's really up to."

Revali raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, but this effects me how?"

"Urbosa has planned a little trip for us Champions. I think the only reason why you're all invited is because it was the only way my father would agree to it. But she has been concerned over how stressed I've been lately, and she has mentioned that she doesn't like my relationship with Link. Did you know she taught Link a way to sneak into Gerudo Town?" Zelda sighed.

"If Lady Urbosa made the arrangement, I suppose that means that I have to attend" Revali did _not_ plan to die from her lightning.

Zelda nodded, though now there was a light in her eyes, "Though I must admit - I am almost excited for this trip, as weird as that may be."

"Is that so? Would could be so exciting?"

"Urbosa issued a challenge to Link, corresponding to the time we all leave. I know Daruk has expressed interest in taking Link on as well. To think five of the lands greatest warriors - each at peak physical condition, and a representation of their races greatest strengths - are not only traveling together, but seeing where they stand with each other skill wise? Even I can't pretend I'm not interested in finding out" Zelda smiled at Revali, "What about you, Revali?"

"Sparring is an effect way to improve one's skill. I have no objections of participating, so long as your little knight isn't a sore loser" Revali replied.

Zelda laughed, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Though honestly, I have never seen Link spar with someone before. The other knights refuse to train with him, so I've only seen him train by himself. I suppose I am curious as to how he became known as the most accomplished swordsman in all of Hyrule."

Revali tried not to scoff at the needless praise of the silent knight. He knew the princess didn't like him, so it only irked him to know that she thought of him as skilled. Especially when he was certain that it was only exaggerations. He's heard about how the hero defeated full grown soldiers, and he supposed he could believe _that_. But he'd seen Urbosa in combat. He'd seen plenty of Sheikah spar in their spare time. He'd even managed to witness a Zora in combat once. And based on what he'd seen from the majority of Hylian Knights, plenty of children of other races could take them on. So, he didn't think highly of Link's abilities if they're only beyond a Hylians.

When he thought of it like that, Link being the most accomplished swordsman in all of Hyrule _proper_ was not as big of a compliment as Revali had thought it was.

Even though Revali knew that Urbosa would be on his case about his relationship with Link (possibly with Mipha's help - Revali knew too many intimdating noble women), he still felt a sense of anticipation. Revali had never truly explored Hyrule before - he never needed too - only really going to the castle when his presence was requested. While he had no desire to explore, he couldn't say that he was opposed to the idea. Beside, training in different climates could only sharpen his skills. That in itself would make the journey worth it. After all, he had been training his whole life to master his skills.

"Do you know where, exactly, we're headed on this little trip, princess?" Revali inquired.

Zelda thought for a moment, "We'll be meeting up just outside Castle Town, before making our way to Hateno Village - it's a farming town in the East Necluda region, and Purah has set up a tech lab in the area. We'll probably be making stops along the way, obviously. And I suppose we'll decide where to go from there, if Urbosa hasn't already made up her mind on it. It all depends on whether or not Urbosa feels I've relaxed enough."

Sheikah tech. Of course. Revali probably should have realized that only way to lift the spirits of the princess was to give her things to examine and people to interrogate. She was quite the scholar when she wanted to be. Hopefully her father will have a long life span ahead of him, so she'll have a proper chance to pursue her studies without any commitments getting in the way. She would deserve that much, at least, if she actually managed to pull off her sealing powers in time to stop the Calamity.

Yet he felt for some odd reason, that that may not be the case.

He ignored the thought though. He couldn't predict the future. There was no point in feeling pity over a situation that was unlikely to happen.


End file.
